The Climb!
by Marababy101
Summary: Mitchie has been keeping something from Shane for 11 years... until one day when they both meet up in the same place will she reveal that secret.
1. Ch1

**Mitchie's POV **

"Emma!" I called for my 11 year old daughter.

"Coming" she called after me

I'm 24 and have an 11 year old. I was 13 years old my first time going to Camp Rock and meeting 16 year old pop star Shane Gray. We had a summer fling or summer love or what ever you would like to call it. Yes. I slept with a 16 year old boy when I was 13 years old. I got pregnant but we broke it off. I decided I didn't want to tell him that I was carrying his child cause we hardly knew each other.

I was scared, and I sure as hell didn't want to scare him with news telling him that the girl he knew for two months was pregnant with his child. I thought it would be better for the both of us that he wouldn't find out about Emma. So that's the way it stayed. Yeah, sure I see him on TV and hear him on the radio, and feel a bit guilty that I'm lying to my daughter about who her father is. But It think it's for the better.

"Okay mom, I'm ready"

"Okay, here is your lunch and snack"

"Alright, bye mom" Emma runs out to the school bus.

And I have to go to my job as a music teacher at the High School here in Seal Beach, California.

You may be thinking that Connect 3 is the biggest music group, and wouldn't my daughter be a huge fan. Well the answer is no, I try to keep her away from being a fan and introducing her to other bands, that she would be interested in. Luckily she hasn't become a fan of her father's band.

**This is just an introduction for Mitchie's life. The next one will be longer and an actual Chapter. Hope you Like!! **

**Review Review Review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

**Mitchie's POV**

On my way to pick Emma up from school and I turn the radio on to hear Connect 3's latest song, I automatically change the channel, just out of reflex. I always do that to make sure Emma doesn't hear them and start to like there music.

I stop in the front of the Elementary School and see my daughter waiting there all alone.

Emma runs up to the car "mom you're late. Again"

"Sorry"

"Mom are you going to keep forgetting about me?"

"Hey I'm a single mother, cut me some slack" I tell her.

"Yeah, Yeah" She responds to me.

Emma and I have a really close relationship because it's just me and her in this life of ours. I mean yeah sure she sees my mom and dad every once and a while like on family reunions and stuff like that, because they live back in New Jersey. So it's just us two, and we like that.

"Are we going to eat?"

"Yeah, there's no food at home, so we'll have to stop at McDonalds" I say.

"We need to go to the grocery store mom"

"Again. I'm a single mother, with a job. I'm a little busy" I say as I keep my eyes on the road.

I never really told Emma about her father, and the question from her about her father never came up, I'm just waiting for that one day when she asks me where her father is, then I'll have to tell her. But till then I think I'm good. I don't want to tell her and make her want to go look for him and totally walk up his front porch and say "Hi I'm your daughter" and scare the crap out of him.

I pull up to the McDonalds drive through.

"How many things of fries should we get?" I ask my daughter.

"Three" She answers.

Emma definitely has my appetite; we are kind of like the Gilmore Girls. We keep thin, but we eat like there is no tomorrow.

We drive home and she runs upstairs to watch TV while I go through the mail.

I skip through all of it until something catches my eye. There's a letter addressed to me from Camp Rock. I immediately open it.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_It's been years since your last time here. When you were here your voice was always one of the best, and we have wanted to invite you as an instructor but our staff as always been booked. But this summer, we don't have a singing instructor and when we realized that you were one of the best singers we thought that we would invite you back. We hope that you will. We really miss your great performances. Please call me my love and tell me if you will be able to. _

_Sincerely, Brown _

_(1-670) 899- 3309 _

I sighed, and put the letter down. I just can't drop everything and go back to be an instructor, well I wouldn't be dropping everything because school would be over and I wouldn't have to teach music at the High School all summer long. But what would I do with Emma? Bring her along. Yeah she would like it. She's really into music. Just like both of her parents. Maybe I should do it. I sighed again and walked upstairs to discuss this with my daughter. I stopped at her door and knocked.

"Come In" I heard her say, and I opened the door to see Emma sitting on the bed watching TV. She really looked like Shane, she had his eyes, and hair, but she had my nose.

"Hey I want to ask you something" She turned off the TV and turned to face me.

"Okay, shoot"

"Well I was asked to instruct at Camp Rock, the place where I went to camp for music."

She was nodding.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go for the summer, I mean we don't have to go, I was just asking you before I said yes and" Emma cut me off.

"Yeah mom, I want to go, it'll be fun" I smiled.

"Okay we'll go. We have to leave after school on your last day of school tomorrow" I said.

"I'll pack my stuff, and you call and say we are coming"

"Alright sweetie." I walked downstairs to call Brown and tell him I was in.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the letter. There was a couple rings and then I heard Brown's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brown, its Mitchie."

"Hi, my love. It's been forever since I heard your voice."

"I know. Um. I got the letter in the mail today, and I was calling to tell you that I'm coming."

"Well that's great" He said, sounding excited. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow" He said.

"Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will. Bye Mitchie"

"Bye Brown" I hung up the phone and felt half excited and half nervous, I don't know why though.

**Here's Ch. 2 Hope you enjoyed! =] **


End file.
